The Rise of Sonic Underground (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Bananaboat2009
Summary: Manic and Sonia haven't seen or heard from their brother, Sonic, for 10 years now. As they reunite, they meet new friends, and find a long lost relative. (BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_not _****own any Sonic or Sonic Underground characters that appear in the story. I only own some characters that may pop up here and there, and the crazy plot line that might slowly go off course.**

Manic's POV

I hit my drums one last time before bowing. I was at a secret concert with my sister and my friend. As the audience trickled away, we packed up our instruments. Well, more like my friend packed up her instrument. My sister Sonia's keyboard turned back into a medallion in a swirl of pink lights, and my drums were a drum shaped medallion after a flash of green enveloped the room. My friend approached us with a big, goofy grin on her face. Her name was Rin, and she was a hedgehog, just like my sister and I. She had black fur, and her quills and dark gray bangs, which were similar to Sonia's, were tipped in pastel pink. She wore a simple white blouse, and a pair of jean shorts. Her bright blue eyes flashed with amusement.

"That was some crowd, wasn't it?" she asked the both of us.

"Ah'll say. Ah'm surprised tha' they didn' draw Robotnik here!" I replied with a smirk.

"Manic, accent!" Sonia said as she slapped my shoulder. I rubbed it with an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, Sonia," I said as Rin snickered. I frowned.

"It's not funny!" I protested against Rin's laughs.

"I never said it was," she giggled.

"Then _why _are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny."

"You just said it wasn't."

"Because it's not." I put my hands up to my temple.

"You're confusing me!"

"Guys," Sonia intervened. "Cyrus just called, and he wants us back at HQ. He says consider it as a birthday present." I faced palmed.

"I had _completely _forgotten it was our birthday!" I muttered sheepishly. Sonia rolled her eyes as we walked towards the direction of the van. I grinned. "I call dibs on driving!" I shouted as a ran outside.

"Wait, no," Sonia protested as she caught up to me. "You'll run over every pothole you can find!" I turned around to see Rin shaking her head at us.

"I have _no idea_ why I'm even friends with you guys," she said as she climbed into the van.

When we reached our destination, I slowed down. As soon as we came to a complete stop, Sonia staggered out of the van. "I _knew _I should have never let you drive!" she scolded as she tried to regain her balance. I snickered.

"It wasn't _that _bad," Rin said as she came up beside me. She looked at the door. "So, should we go inside?" We walked up to the door, and before we could knock, the door swung open. Our friend, Cyrus the lion greeted us with a warm smile. He ushered us inside, and the first thing I noticed was how many tabs he had open on his computer. The _second _thing I noticed was how tired he looked.

"Yo, Cyrus," I said. "You didn't stay up all night researching, did you?" Sonia's eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized Cyrus had been up all night. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do this for us," she said.

"Well, it's too late now, and besides, I think you guys will like this," he said with a yawn as he clicked on a tab. It was a map, and the location it showed was called Green Hills Zone. "I believe this is where Sonic is." My mouth fell open.

"You actually _found _Sonic's location?" I sputtered. He nodded.

"You guys should leave immediately," he said with another yawn. Sonia hugged him.

"Thanks, Cyrus. This was the _best _birthday present ever," she gushed as he hugged her back.

"No problem, Sonia. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now," he said as he walked away. "I sent you guys the location already." I turned to Rin and Sonia as I beamed.

"What are we waiting for? We have a hedgehog to find!"

Sonic's POV

I was celebrating my birthday with my friends, but the dark cloud that loomed over me damped my spirits. It was my tenth birthday without my siblings, and although my friends filled the gap they left, only my siblings could completely fill it. "Sonic!" I heard someone shout. I turned, only to be attacked by a flying, orange blob. "Happy birthday!" the happy kit gushed. I hugged him in return.

"Thanks, Tails," I said as I tried to pry the young fox from my body. He released his grip on me, and beamed. He was my first and best friend, not to mention my little brother. I heard footsteps approach, and I turned to see my friends. There was Knuckles the echidna, guardian of the Master Emeralds, Silver the hedgehog who was from the future, Blaze the cat who was _also _from the future, Rouge the bat, a thief with an addiction to jewels, Shadow the hedgehog, a.k.a, Faker, Victor the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Espio the chameleon, Ray the flying squirrel(?), and Mighty the armadillo. I was relieved to see that Amy wasn't there, but then came the bone crushing hug.

"Happy birthday, Sonic!" said Amy. I muttered a thank you as I proceeded to get away from the pink parasite. When she finally let go, we made our way to a clearing. It was set up for a party. When we arrived, we played games, and overall, had a good time. I raced against Shadow, Victor, and Knuckles, and of course, being the fastest thing alive, I won every single one. Charmy at one point drank half the punch, so we had to subdue him by tying him to a tree branch, so when he flew, he couldn't go very far. Before sunset, I opened my presents.

Tails, being the little genius he is, gave me a watch he made. It was also a communicator. Knuckles got me a rock (Why, Knuckles, _why_?), and Cream, who couldn't come because she was sick, made me a flower crown. After we said good bye, Tails and I made our way back to our house. Tails passed out on the couch, so I brought him his blanket and pillow. I crept upstairs to my room, and started to drift off as soon as my head hit the pillow. As I closed my eyes, I made a silent wish that one day I would see my siblings again.

I heard a loud noise, and I fell off the bed. I looked out the window to see a mushroom shaped cloud not to far from here. "Eggman," I sighed. Doesn't that guy _ever _take a break?

Sonia's POV

"Manic, stop driving over potholes!" I whined as I rubbed my head. He shrugged and continued driving. We had about 23 more miles to go, and I was _not _happy. It seems like every 5 minutes, we drove over a pothole.

"Jesus! You guys argue louder than a car back firing!" Rin said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry, Rin," I said. The van jerked again. "Manic, did we run over _another _pothole?" I asked him.

"No, we're under attack!" he replied as a laser narrowly missed the van. A laser hit a tire, and we veered off the road. Manic desperately tried to control the van, but had no such luck. Eventually, we settled down in a clearing. As soon as we stopped, we all tumbled out of the van. I looked up, and saw Robotnik laughing like a mad man.

Which he is.

"Mwahaha!" Robotnik cackled. "Finally, I have found the hedgehog brats!" he said as he finally noticed Rin. "And their friend." A robot that resembled Sonic floated next to Robotnik. I crossed my arms and my crystal blue eyes narrowed into an icy stare.

"You expect _us _to believe that's Sonic?" I snarled. Manic walked up next to me.

"He's too fast tah be roboticized!" he growled. Rin came up on my other side.

"You probably want us to believe that's Sonic. I have 3 words for you: In. Your. Dreams!" she snapped. Robotnik frowned.

"I guess we'll have to settle this the hard way," he said as the robot readied his laser. Manic and I touched our medallions and our instruments appeared. Rin gripped her sword, which she has the power to make, and glared at Robotnik. All at once, we all attacked, and a huge explosion was the outcome. The force was so strong, we were all blown away. As the dust rose, I feared that I would lose my brother and my friend.

Rin's POV

"Ow," I muttered as I sat up. The explosion and carried me away from my friends, and I hoped they were alright. I stood up and ran back towards the van. When I got there, I saw no one else. "Sonia? Manic?" I shouted. No reply. Either they were too far away to hear me, or...

Nope. I refused to believe they were dead. I used my powers to search through every mind that was nearby, and I was relieved to see that Manic and Sonia's minds were among them. I sent a message to them, telling them to come back and that I was waiting. I stood there for a few minutes, wondering when the dust would settle. I heard footsteps coming, and I looked up. Sonia and Manic were there. I sighed in relief. They were alright!

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked towards them. Their clothes were dirty from the explosion, and Sonia frowned as she dusted herself off. I looked up. "When do you think the dust will settle?"

"I dunno. Probably in a few minutes," Manic said. I knew Sonia was itching to tell him off for using his accent, but we were outside, so he had to. The dust finally settled, and we saw Robotnik flying away. Sonia held her keyboard and shot him out of the sky. We could hear him ranting about how much he hated hedgehogs as he went down. I shook my head.

"When will he ever learn to _not _mess with us?" I asked Manic and Sonia. They shrugged.

"Probably _never_," Sonia replied. We heard more footsteps, and Sonia and Manic turned. I didn't need to. I already knew who it was because I had felt their mind earlier. Sonia covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sonic?" she squealed.

**I know what you're thinking. 'That's it? A cliff hanger?'. I'll make more chapters later.**

**Rin: Can we, like, go now?**

**Me: Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions (Sort of)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the awesomeness of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Otherwise, Sonic Underground would still be here. But you came here for a story, not to here me talk. ONWARD!**

Manic's POV

I stood there, too shocked to move. A royal blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes stood before us. Rin didn't seem surprised, and I wasn't surprised that she wasn't surprised. Whoa, I just used _surprised_ three times in a sentence. Oops. Sonia reacted first. She tackled Sonic in a hug, then she let go, slapped him, and started giving him a lecture. I tried to hold in my laughs, but judging from the look of annoyance Sonic was giving me, I was failing.

"_Sonic Hedgehog!_" Sonia yelled. "_Do you have _any _idea on how worried we've been?!_" Sonic flinched.

"Uh..." he said. Sonia continued to glare at him.

"_That's right! You don't know!_" Rin looked at Sonia with a strange look on her face. It was a mix of concentration and stubbornness. Sonia's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," she said as she hugged him. "It's just that we haven't heard or seen from you for 10 years!" Then, out of _no where_, a light pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with matching red boots dropped from the sky with a giant hammer. Sonic whipped around, and she pushed him away and glared at Sonia with jade green eyes.

"Stay away from my Sonic!" she shrieked as her hammer lashed at Sonia's face. The good news was, that she ducked and got out unharmed.

The bad news was, I got hit in the face instead. "Ow!" I cried as my hands flew up to my nose. I felt something warm on my fingers. I glared at the intruder. "Not cool, bro!" She looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said as she turned back to Sonia. Sonic stepped in between the two pink hedgehogs.

"Amy!" he said, exasperated. She blinked.

"Yes, Sonic?" she replied.

"She's my _sister_!" The hedgehog, whose name I assumed was Amy, lowered her hammer.

"Sorry," she said as she developed a sudden interest in her boots. Sonia sighed.

"It's okay," she said as she smiled warmly. "I'm used to people thinking I'm Sonic's girlfriend." Amy breath in relief.

"Thanks," she replied. I raised my hand.

"Hello? Hedgehog with a bloody nose, here," I muttered. Sonic rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on, let's go back to my house."

Sonic's POV

What luck! I had just made my wish the night before my siblings arrived. I glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't too far ahead. Everyone else was about 3 feet behind me. I sighed and tapped my foot. My brother, Manic, had green fur and golden brown eyes. A mess of bangs fell in his face, and he used one hand to push them away. He wore a red vest and an orange fanny-pack. Spiked bracelets covered his wrists. His shoes were red with white accents.

My sister, Sonia, was a magenta colored hedgehog with crystal blue eyes. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt with purple gloves. She also wore a purple skirt and matching purple boots. A gold belt wrapped around her waist. I raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm waiting!" I taunted. Manic was the first to reach me.

"Jeez, even after 10 years, you're still impatient!" he said with a smirk. Right now, his face was covered in blood after an accident with a hammer.

"Hey, sis!" I called. "Still scared of getting dirty?" I said as I snickered. She frowned.

"At least _I_ have manners," she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever sis," I replied. As I reached for the door, I remembered something. I turned back to my friends. "Don't be alarmed if you see a two tailed fox." Manic looked at me. "Yo bro," he said. "Ah grew up with people like tha'. Why would ah be alarmed?" I shrugged.

"Just in case." We went inside and I saw Tails at the table. He looked up.

"Sonic!" was all I heard before he tackled me in a hug.

"Hey, Tails," I smiled. He looked behind me.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're my siblings," I said. His eyes widened slightly. "The green one's Manic and the pink one's Sonia." He nodded.

"Who's she?" He pointed at a black hedgehog. I didn't answer.

Who _was _she?

Rin's POV

I'm starting to worry about the sanity of my friends. Sonia just straight up slapped Sonic in the face in front of Manic and I. Manic got hit in the face with a hammer. And Sonic didn't even notice me. Yeah, life's good. "Who's she?" said a young fox who Sonic had called Tails. Sonic didn't reply. Probably because he didn't even ask for my name.

"I'm Rin," I told Tails. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. I did a quick scan of his mind, and what I found was shocking. This young fox was merely 8, but he had an IQ of 287. Tails turned back to Sonic.

"How are we going to tell the others about them?" he asked. Sonic face palmed.

"I don't know, Tails," he replied.

"Why don't you all invite your friends and we can introduce ourselves?" I suggested. Sonic and Tails jumped. Tails pondered for a moment.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," he decided. I checked everyone else's mind. Sonia and Manic were okay with that idea, but Sonic had doubts. I bit my lip and erased all doubt from his mind. He blinked.

"So, are we doin' it?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, we are _so doing it_," I said. I looked at him. "And while we're at it, let's wipe the ketchup off your face." Sonia giggled, and Sonic and Tails laughed. Manic crossed his arms in a playful way.

"Hey! At least ah didn' break an arm!" he protested. Sonic pretended to think.

"I can do that for you," he said with a smirk. Manic wrinkled his snout.

"No, thanks. Ah'm all good."

"Well, unless you want to look like you just got hit in the face, in this case, technically you _did_, let's get rid of the blood," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Sonia's POV

After we wiped the blood out of Manic's fur, we let Tails and Sonic call their friends. I pulled Rin and Manic into a room. "Are you going to tell them?" I whispered to Rin. She shook her head.

"Not unless they absolutely notice," she replied. "They don't have to know I'm a Monopath." Manic glanced at the door uneasily.

"Can we, like, go before Tails or Sonic discovers us?" he asked. Rin nodded, and we left the room. Sonic had just finished calling his friends.

"They'll be here at around 8," he said as we entered the room. We sat around the table. "So, how did you find Rin?" Manic glanced at Rin, who shrugged.

"Alright. Farell found her in one of the sewers, unconscious. He brought her back to our base, and she's been with us ever since," he said. "Is everyone happy now?"

Time skip. _WHOOOOP!_

At 8, everyone arrived. We all sat or stood at the table. "Sonic, who are these people?" asked a a silvery hedgehog.

"Those two over there," Sonic said as he pointed at Manic and I. "are my siblings. And she," he pointed at Rin. "is a friend of mine." Everyone stared at me, Manic, and Rin.

"What are their names?" a white bat sweetly purred.

"Manic," he said as he pointed at Manic. "Sonia," he said as he pointed at me. "and Rin."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Manic asked casually.

"Hello," I said as I glared at Manic.

"Hi," Rin said. From the look of concentration on her face, I could tell she was looking into our acquaintances minds. I sighed softly. Will she _ever _tell them about her power?

**I know it's shorter than the last one, I just wasn't in the zone.**

**Rin: Can I go now?**

**Me: No.**

**Rin: Why not?**

**Me: Because I said so. I go now. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic Underground or any other Sonic characters.**

_Manic's POV_

We could've stayed up all night, but I noticed how tired Rin looked. "It's pretty late," I said. "Maybe we should go ta bed."

"Fine by me," Sonic shrugged as he headed off to his room.

"So, _where _exactly are we supposed to sleep?" Rin asked.

"We have a spare room," Tails said. "and we can bring out some cots from the garage."

"Ew," Sonia wrinkled her nose. "I am _not _sleeping on a cot."

"Oh, sure," I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we've spent two years sleeping in tha van." Sonia made a weak sound of protest as everyone laughed.

"Can we go now?" Sonia asked as her face flushed red. Rin nodded. Tails showed us a room at the end of the hallway, and it was surprisingly pretty spacey.

"You can take bed, Sonia," Rin said as she helped Sonic bring in a cot. "After all, you're the one who was complaining about having a sore back on the way here." I laid down on one of the cots and Rin took the other.

"Good night, guys," I said.

"Good night," Rin whispered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, everything was white. And when I say 'everything', I _mean _everything. The second thing I noticed was that I was outside, and people were bustling around.

"What? Where are we?" said a voice beside me.

"I think this is Mobotropolis before Robotnik took over," said another voice. Both of my siblings had arrived.

"Indeed it is," said a voice we knew all too well.

"Oh, great," I grumbled. "Every time this guy shows up, we get sent on sort of quest in another dimension."

"Shush, Manic," Sonia hissed.

"It is alright," the Oracle of Delphius assured her. "I need to tell you something." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You? Whenever we ask you something, you never give us a straight answer!" he smirked.

"Sonic has super speed," the Oracle went on, ignoring Sonic. "But you two also have powers hidden in you." He turned to me. "Back when you were a thief, have you ever wondered how you could lift bundles Farell could not?"

"How did-"

"Sonia, were you ever curious why things broke when you screamed?" the Oracle cut me off. Sonia's eyes widended.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she asked.

"Sit down. Let's have a chat."

Rin's POV

I shouldn't be here. Everything was white, and I heard my friends voices. I shouldn't be in their dream, but I was here anyways. I looked around. This place looks just like Robotropolis, except their were people and trees and animals, and they looked _happy_. I looked up to see the royal palace. Ever since I had read about it, I longed to see the inside. I entered, and I explored. On the 2nd floor, there was a room with a crib above the door. Curious, I went inside. Queen Aleena sat in the center of the floor looking lovingly at the royal triplets. I recounted, and realized that there were _four _kids.

I also took note of another hedgehog sitting next to the fourth child. They looked like Sonia, except for a thin braid trailing down the left side of her head. She wore a simple dress, and her smile...It looked so familiar, but where had I seen it? I observed the fourth child. It looked like the Mobian next to it, minus the braid, and her smile also looked alike. I touched the girl, wishing that things could've been like this. I could have my parents again, our little house in the woods just beyond Mobotropolis. I could've had a good life. I balled my fists. I could've had all of the things I loved if Robotnik never came. My parents would still be here, and my friends could've had their mother. _This is all Robotnik's fault _I thought angrily. _If he never came along, if technology had never existed, everything would've been alright_.

I looked wistfully at the scene. They looked so happy. I sat down on the floor next to Aleena. I smiled. When Robotnik was gone, we could have a better life. I noticed a picture in the corner. I stood up and walked over to it. Queen Aleena, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, the other hedgehog, and the fourth child were present. They looked so happy, oblivious to what Robotnik would do. The picture dissolved into light, and I was once again back in reality.

I sat up and hugged my knees, pondering what I just saw. I was certain I knew the fourth child and the young Mobian, but where had I seen them before.

Something tells me I'll know sooner than I wish to.

**Third chapter done! Woo! I know this is short. I wasn't in the mood.**

**Rin: You're never in the mood.**

**Manic: She's right.**

**Me: Oi! At least I wrote it!**

**Rin: Good point.**

**Sonic: Can we go now? I'm waiting**

**Me:(Huffily) Fine!**


	4. Chapter 4: Castles and Answers

**I'M BACK! :) So yay! New chapter! FYI, a Monopath is something I came up with. It's basically a mind reader that can alter minds and memories. Oh yeah, and I don't own any Sonic characters. I only own Rin. (BTW This chapter might be really short. Sorry! Writers Block.)**

_Manic's POV_

A soon as we were all seated around a table the Oracle made from thin air, he began talking. He explained that since Sonic had super speed, I had super strength, and Sonia had a sonic scream. My mind was blown. This explained _so much _about my past. Sonic looked up and squinted. "Hey, is that-"

"The royal palace?" Sonia finished. It's funny. When they weren't arguing, they worked together just fine. The Oracle nodded.

"Can we look inside?" Sonic asked. "I mean, this might be our only chance, so..."

"You may," the Oracle said.

"Great! Bye!" Sonic said as he rushed off, leaving a trail of dust. Sonia stared disapprovingly after him.

"Manners, Sonic! _Manners_!" she yelled.

"Let's go, Sonia," I said as I pulled her along. She yanked her hand away from me.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming," she replied.

**_TIME SKIP. WHOOOOOOP!_**

I stared up at the castle gates in awe. They were so _big_. I continued on inside the palace. Sonia and I went from floor to floor, room to room, calling out Sonic's name. Eventually, he came to us. "Guys, I need to show you something!" he cried excitedly and grabbed our hands. Then he ran like the wind, which is to say, really really really really really really really _really_ fast. He stopped in front of a room that had a baby bassinet above the doorway.

"Is this...?" I trailed off.

"I think," Sonic said as he reached for the door handle. As soon as he touched it, it bean to dissolve into light.

"Wait, noooooooo!" Sonia cried as everything disappeared. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. I groaned.

"Dang it!" I barked.

"Good morning to you, too," Rin said as she looked at me, amused. "You probably shouldn't have yelled, though..." I flinched, thinking about Sonia when she was mad.

"Is she awake?" I asked nervously.

"Nope. You got lucky," she smirked.

"The Oracle of Delphius came to me, Sonic, and Sonia last night," I said as I sat up. Rin's smile faded.

"What?"

"Come on," I stood up. "We should probably wait for the others."

**CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUN! I apologize. I can only put so much suspense in a chapter. So, let's go!**

**Rin: When-**

**Me: SHH! Later, child, later!**


	5. Chapter 5: (No name)

**Still don't own anything, you should know by now.**

_Rin's POV_

Manic and I sat at the dinner table, waiting for everyone else to wake up. "Tell me about the dream," I said. He sighed.

"I appeared to be in Mobotropolis," he said. "Before Robotnik took over. Everything was white. Their were people and trees and animals, and they looked happy." He breathed in deeply. "The Oracle came and told us that since Sonic had super speed, Sonia had, like, a sonic scream, and I have super strength. Before I woke up, we went into the royal castle, and when we tried to go into the royal nursery, I woke up."

"Hey, Manic?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I...may-or-may-not-have-been-in-your-dream-and-saw-the-royal-nursery," I blurted.

"What?" he gasped, shocked.

"Do you want to know what's inside?" I asked. He nodded.

"Your mother was there," I began. "So were you and your siblings. But there were two other people. One of them was your mother's age and looked like Sonia, except she had a thin braid on the left side of her head. The other was a little girl She looked just like the other Mobian."

"Oh," he said. "Should I...?"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone," I said. "I'll send Sonia a 'message' later."

"Okay," Manic said. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Awkward silence.

"Why don't we wake everyone else up?" he asked. "Like, blast some loud music something." I thought for a moment. I looked at the time.

"Let's wait until 8:30," I said. "Then, I'll get some pots, and you know what will happen next."

"Deal," he smirked. One hour later, I grabbed some pots and started banging them together.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. "THE SUN'S AWAKE, SO YOU HAVE TO BE AWAKE! DON"T LET THE DAY WASTE BY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay," Sonic groaned. "We're awake."

"Manic needs to tell you about this dream he had," I called. "So wake up and get moving!" Soon, we were all seated around the table, and Sonic, Sonia, and Manic retold their dream. About halfway through, I sent Sonia a 'message' about what I saw.

"So," Tails said, rubbing his hands together. "Looks like we have work to do."

"Wus it tha' obvious?" Manic snorted.

"So, do you guys start training or what?" I asked.

"I'll call Knuckles," Sonic said, standing up. "He can help Manic. And Rin, help Sonia." He walked away. I turned to Sonia.

"Let's go outside and get started," I said.

**Ah! This chapter is complete. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sonic Scream

**I'm BACK!**

_Sonia's POV_

"Okay," I said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Rin shrugged. "Scream, I guess?" So I did just that. An ordinary scream. Nothing like the Oracle told me.

"This is _not _going to happen," I groaned. "Maybe he made a mistake." Rin looked up and snickered. "What?"

"Don't look now," Rin said in between giggles. "But there's a big spider on your head." I reached a hand up and felt something. I screamed. Rin flinched and covered her ears. I heard glass cracking. Manic and Knuckles stopped and griped their ears. Sonic ran over.

"I heard someone scream!" Sonic said. "What's wrong?"

"I believe," Rin said, slowly taking her hands off of her ears. "that Sonia has unlocked her Sonic Scream."


	7. Chapter 7: Super Strength

_Manic's POV_

"This ain't working!" I yelled. Sonia had just unlocked her Sonic Scream or whatever, but I had yet to unlock mine. I was so frustrated.

"Manic, just hit the dumb rock," Knuckles pointed to a boulder in front of me. I held my fingers.

"Ah don't wanna break mah finga's," I said. "Ah'm ratha' attached tah 'em."

Just hit the dumb rock.

"  
"Fine," I grunted. I hit it. Nothing happened. I yelled in frustration and hit the rock over and and over again.

"This. Ain't. Working!"

"When I looked down, the boulder was nothing but dust. I flexed my fingers. They felt fine.

"I've done it. I've unlocked my Super Strength."

**Oof short chapter. I actually posted this yesterday but it glitched out on me so I had to take it down and rewrite it.**


	8. Rewrite

**Hey y'all, long time no see**

**So imma rewrite this because the last few chapters were abosoulute garbage and I feel like I rushed this.**

**So I don't know when the rewrite will be out, but hopefully soon**

**See ya!**


	9. Rewrite is out under the same name

**THE REWRITE IS OUT**

**I REPEAT**

**THE REWRITE IS OUT**


End file.
